Battle Priest
"Repent! Repent! Repent!." - Battle Priest The Battle Priest is a super rare hero in Tower Keepers. He uses Two Handed Hacking weapons and Plate armors. Description Healer: A powerful warrior and healer of the faith. Base status Skills Soul Skill * Healing Nexus: Heal friendly target, enemy target can't be healed briefly. Active Skills * Holy Strike: Deals melee light damage to single target. * Spiritual Hammer: Deals ranged light damage to single target, can't be dodged. * Vengeful Fury: Deals light damage, divided amongst all enemies. * Penance: Reduces magic resistance to targeted enemy. * Regeneration: Heal single target once every 3 ticks, 3 times. Passive Skills * Theologian: Has more health for each point of defense. * Aspirant Warrior: Holy Strike deals more damage, increased Penance effect. * Veritas Lux Mea: When Spiritual Hammer deals damage, Battle Priest is healed for a % of that damage. Summary * As a Healer, Battle Priest lacks in healing moves, only having his soul skill, an active skill, and a passive that makes one of his attacking skills vampiric and heal him for a percentage of the damage dealt. Also, since he doesn't have a passive that boosts his healing power like Cleric, Druid, and Witch do, his two healing moves inherently have high base values. * His soul skill is able to heal an ally, and also make an enemy unhealable. Any currently active heal-over-time moves on the target (such as Rapid Regeneration, Regeneration, Cleanse, and the Regenerate passive found on monsters such as Vampire Lords and Trolls/Armored Trolls) will simply stop working, and the target also becomes untargetable by heals. Full party heals (such as Healing Circle, Righteous Call, and Rapid Regeneration) simply don't heal them, but single-target heals (such as Quick Heal) are simply relocated to the next-lowest health target. In order to make the most use of the healing block, use it either before the target is "struck" by self-healing (such Berserker's kill-on-heal or Necromancer's Energy Drain) or party-healing, or if they're about to be healed by a single-target heal-over-time (such as Renewal), make sure they get targeted for the heal over time in order to waste it, as the target can't be selected for it if Healing Nexus is already applied to them, but if the heal-over-time is currently active on them, using Healing Nexus on them turns it off, effectively wasting it. * Vengeful Fury divides its damage amongst all targets, which severely damages its damage output when going against a large group of enemies. However, due to how weapons with damage types function, which simply adds its damage onto the damage dealt as an extra attachment, it doesn't get divided by each target and deals full damage on every target. When using a weapon without a damage type (such as an Earthquaker or Pulverizer), it's recommended to avoid Vengeful Fury in favor of a move that deals more damage, such as Spritual Hammer (which has a slower cooldown, but hits a target, and can't be dodged despite being single-target), but if using a damage typed weapon (such as the Hammer Of The Gods or Unmaker), it is recommended to use Vengeful Fury instead, as it has low cooldown (despite being a full group attack), while also dealing full weapon damage to every enemy. Trivia *Battle Priest is one of only three heroes classified as Healers in the game. *Healing Nexus cannot be cleansed. However, if an enemy has the Healing Nexus effect on them, Mass Dispel can actually remove the effect. Therefore, Healing Nexus, technically speaking, is a buff. *When not equipped with a weapon, its placeholder weapon sprite looks like an Earthquaker without particle effects. *Equipping an Earthquaker or Pulverizer has a glitch where the particles come from outside the weapon. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Super Rare Heroes